What They Have Missed
by Angel Of Darkness 2004
Summary: Marinette feels lonely after her friends start getting busy with their hero work. Lucky for her, she meets Adrien Agreste, who knows what she's going through. It isn't until six months later that the others even know they have met, let alone dating.


**Me: Hey everyone! So the idea for this story came to me today and it quickly became a plot bunny. This is just a one shot but I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

 **PS: For those you have read Left Behind, it will definitely be coming back in January, I promise. I've been backed up with a lot of stories lately but I will finish it eventually.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. You guys know who do but I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Marinette felt lonely. So incredibly lonely. It was eating at her, slowly and painfully.

Her best friend, Alya, along with all of her other friends, have been really busy with their work. Marinette knew what they did was important. They were heroes and the city needed them. They didn't know that she knew either and while Marinette knew that they weren't intentionally doing it, it still hurt.

She sat at a cafe near her apartment. Alya was supposed to meet her here but a sudden attack by Lady Wifi prevented her from coming. Alya had said she was going to record the battle (since she was a reporter and it would normally make sense) but Marinette knew she was fighting in the battle instead.

It hurt to know the truth. She wished she had remained oblivious. She constantly worried about her friends and it was always a relief to know they were safe.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a male voice asked, breaking Marinette from her musing.

Marinette looked up to a man with gorgeous green eyes, blonde hair and designer clothes. She knew who this was. Who didn't? He was a famous model after all.

"S-sure," Marinette said, stuttering.

Adrien Agreste smiled at her and said, "You look lonely. Why are you here all by yourself?"

Marinette sighed miserably and said, "I was supposed to meet with my friend here, but she had to go do something."

Adrien smiled in understanding at her and said, "I know the feeling. I was supposed to meet my friend Nino here, but he had to ditch me too."

"You know Nino?" Marinette asked in surprise.

Adrien also looked taken aback and answered, "You know him too. Wait… are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Marinette asked.

Talk about surprises, she thought to herself.

Adrien smiled widely at her and replied, "Nino and Nathaniel mentioned you a couple times. I'm guessing Alya was the one who canceled?"

"Yeah," Marinette said, nodding her head, "How come I haven't met you before?"

Adrien shrugged and said, "I wanted too but I guess our schedules were always conflicting. Do you know about the whole…"

He made gestures with his hands to show Marinette what he was talking about.

"Hero thing? Yeah. Did you figure it out yourself or did one of them tell you?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head at the latter and said, "Figured it out. Wasn't hard since some of them look very similar to their civilian forms."

"I know, right? It's a miracle that they've kept it a secret for so long," Marinette said.

Adrien laughed and Marinette couldn't help but feel like this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

The next time they meet each other was by complete accident. After their first meeting, they exchanged phone numbers and started to text each other whenever they could.

Marinette learned a lot about Adrien in the last few months. For example, he loved cats, his favorite color is green, he watches anime, and he loves croissants.

That was actually how they met the second time.

"Hello, welcome to Tom and Sabine's Bakery, how can I help you?" Marinette asked when she heard the bell to her family's bakery ring, not even turning around from where she was setting out pastries.

"Marinette?" a voice that sounded like Adrien asked.

Marinette turned around in surprise to see Adrien standing in front of her, looking a bit shocked.

"Adrien? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked surprised.

Adrien smiled sheepishly and answered, "I wanted some croissants and then I saw this bakery. I didn't know you worked here."

Marinette shrugged and said, "I don't really work here. My parent's own this place."

Adrien looked at her in surprise before laughing, "Well, you learn something new every day. Now, about those croissants…"

Marinette grinned and said, "Coming right up."

* * *

Three months after knowing each other, Adrien asked her out on a date. She couldn't agree fast enough.

* * *

Alya felt incredibly guilty. They all did to be honest. They had been neglecting two of their best friends because of their work. While what they did was important, their friends were also important and because of that, she refused to go on anymore missions until they were given a few days off.

It might have been selfish of her, but she needed a day off. They all did.

With that in mind, Alya called Marinette.

"H-hello?" Marinette's groggy voice said in greeting.

"Hey girl," Alya said, guilty that she woke her friend up.

"Alya!" Marinette said in delight.

There was some rustling over the phone and some muffled voices before Marinette said, "It's nice to hear from you again! How's work?"

Alya smiled and said, "Good. Do you mind if we meet up sometime? All of us I mean?"

Marinette made a noise of surprise and said, "Sure! I have someone I need to introduce you too."

"Great! I'll text you the details now. See you soon!" Alya said before ending the call.

Alya had to wonder though. Who did Marinette want them to meet?

* * *

That Saturday, at the same cafe that Adrien and Marinette met, they meet up. Alya and Nino arrive first, followed shortly by Rose and Juleka. Slowly, the others start to arrive start to arrive.

Marinette is the last to arrive with Adrien in tow.

"Mari! It's so good to see you!" Alya said, squealing in joy.

Alya gives her a hug, who happily returns it.

"Dude! Nice to see you again!" Nino said, giving Adrien a bro hug.

The others greet the two before Alya said, "Wait Marienette, who did you want us to meet?"

Marinette smiled and said, "Well, you already know him but this is Adrien, my boyfriend! We've been dating for six months now!"

The others froze.

"W-what?" Rose asked stunned.

Adrien and Marinette beamed in happiness, oblivious to the guilt and shock that people were feeling.

"Yeah, we met each other nine months ago at this cafe ironically," Adrien answered.

Alya forced a smile on her face, pushing back the guilt for a minute to feel happy for her friends.

"That's great! Congratulations!" she said, giving them both a hug.

The others also have their congratulations, though they felt guilty. What else could've happened while they were busy?

Marinette and Adrien just kept smiling and the others pushed back their guilt for a moment.

For their friends, they would be happy and maybe one day they could make it up to them.


End file.
